Catch A Fallen Star
There is some odd business happening on Yavin IV regarding survey teams. After running into Osae Meilea (-287, 4832) at the Mining Outpost on Yavin IV, she asks you to help her out. Level: 68 Combat: Yes Rewards: * 1000 Credits * No XP currently rewarded * 500 Jabba faction points Deliver a Message Osae Meilea, at the Yavin 4 Mining Camp, doesn't like the way one of her competitors is doing business. She has hired you to deliver a warning to one Nagem Dr?Lar. Of course Osae never mentioned exactly what her business is. The waypoint Osae Meilea gives to Nagem Dr'Lar (5854, -337) is a little over 8000m away to the SE. The waypoint is located on the planet in an area that it would not matter which spaceport you use, you will still need to travel over 6000m to reach it. Threaten Nagem Warn Nagem Dr'Lar about her interference with Osae Meilea's business. "Can I help you with something?" -Osae Meilea sent us. She wants you to stop interfering with her operations. "That poodoo is not going to move in on my operations. I have been taking her survey teams out for weeks now and I will do the same to you. Yakasoba...show these people what we do to Hutt operatives." At this point, Nagem's bodyguard, Yakasoba (CL 68?), attacks you. Quickly dispatch him and talk to Nagem again. "Alright...Alright, I see I can't do much about this. Tell Osae that I will stop interfering with her Hutt operations. But tell her the other independents are still open season, OK?" - Other independents? "Sure. You don't think its just me and Osae out here trying to get rich from all this lovely wreckage? There are hundreds of independent operators running around trying to salvage tech and info to sell back to the Imperials or the Alliance." - Where did they all come from? "Most of them were here before the battle. Just running small smuggling operations in Sith artifacts, or doing some illegal mining. Most of those have turned to salvaging as much Death Star tech or abandoned equipment from the Alliance bases. Both sides pay well. Me? I got a nice deal with the Imps for salvaging this bit of wreakage." - Well just make sure you remember to stop interfering with Osae's people. "I will." Return to Osae Meilea You got Nagem Dr'Lar to see things your way. During your conversation you discovered that Osae is really a Hutt operative looking to do some illegal scavaging of remnants of the Death Star. Go back to Osae and tell her that Nagem agreed to Osae?s terms. "Did D'Lar get my message?" - He mentioned that you are working for the Hutts. Is that true? "Let's just say I am representing thier interest here on Yavin IV...at least for the moment." "Here is something for your trouble. Come back if you want more work. I like your style." Notes Following this quest, you can talk to Osae Meilea again to start Catch A Fallen Star 2. Category:Yavin IV quests